


The Saviour

by UnusuallyZealousBurgette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Mission, Domestic, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Oneshot, Worried!draco, auror!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnusuallyZealousBurgette/pseuds/UnusuallyZealousBurgette
Summary: Harry’s home late, and not for the first time but hopefully for the last.





	The Saviour

**Author's Note:**

> [Fan art ](https://unusuallyzealousburgette.tumblr.com/post/170291743424/unusuallyzealousburgette-the-saviour-draco)

Draco wanders his flat for hours, pacing, fidgeting, and wondering restlessly. Everything in sight is blurred and he can’t seem to stay still.

Harry’s late, and not for the first time but hopefully for the last.

He was meant to be home exactly six hours and forty-five minutes ago. It’s two in the morning now. Draco’s heart is racing and mind spinning as he walks uselessly across the parlor floor, waiting for a knock on the front door that never comes.

Instead, at two-twelve, Harry’s body materializes by the door, rocking dully on his feet with head drooped over. Draco is about to walk, no, run to him, when Harry crumples onto the floor with a loud thud, and he jumps backwards in shock, a hand clasped over his mouth. The hand supporting Draco’s back on the is dug deep into the carpet, twitching.

He slowly raises himself up onto quivering legs and falls to his knees at Harry’s side. The man is bent over his own legs, breathing harshly. As Draco inches his fingers towards Harry, a hand peeks out to cover his.

“Hello, love,” Harry says. Then he falls forward onto Draco, his breath becoming more rapid and more broken.

“Hi.” Draco’s voice cracks. His arms are heavy with the weight of him. 

He can now see Harry’s face, bruised and battered and bleeding. He runs a hand down his back, feeling the fabric tattered underneath it. “You’re _home._ ”

Harry pulls a tight smile. “I’m home,“ he repeats. “Did’ya miss me?”

Draco hacks a depreciating laugh. He places his hands under Harry’s shoulders and props him up on his knee. His hand runs over Harry’s forehead while his other, shaky hand unclasps the buttons on Harry’s coat and removes his top entirely. There’s a large red cut marring Harry’s chest that stretches from his left shoulder down to his ribcage. Draco chokes on his own spittle.

Draco’s never been much good at healing spells, but he pulls his wand from him back pocket and gives it everything he’s got, remembering Snape hunched over his own body as he writhed in blood, remembering Harry’s crestfallen face when he saw him.

The wound shrinks to the size of his pectoral, and Draco feels drained, already exhausted and his nerves beyond repair. A wet tear falls onto Harry’s chest and his body shivers with it.

“Cold,” Harry murmurs, his eyes falling open and closed in sharp intervals.

Draco pulls him up again, but can barely manage his weight. He pulls him as far as he can, to the nearest wall, and presses himself behind him. His arms wrap around Harry’s chest and his head falls to his shoulder. Both of their chests heave restlessly.

“You could’ve died,” Draco whispers.

“But I didn’t, did I?” It’s a game they play.

“Just barely,” he croaks. It isn’t fair. He’s finally found someone he truly loves and he’s constantly afraid that every time he sees him will be the last. But Harry’s stubborn, he says that there will always be someone who needs saving, that there will always be someone less fortunate than them. That’s his job, his _responsibility_ as saviour.

A single tear runs down Draco’s face, glimmering in the moonlight, and he pulls his arms impossibly tighter around the man. Against all probability and odds, the two hearts meet a rhythm, and two breaths catch a break. They’re safe, for now, falling asleep in each other arms, praying the sun won’t wake them, until it does.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this, and if you did please leave a kudos and a comment! I'd really appreciate it. Seriously, any comment! What you liked, what you thought was funny, what you hated (okay maybe not that last one...) And, if you like, you can check out the [fan art ](https://unusuallyzealousburgette.tumblr.com/post/170291743424/unusuallyzealousburgette-the-saviour-draco) that goes with this little drabble.


End file.
